Oblivious
by FLASOK
Summary: They always thought he was the oblivious one, but that wasn’t true at all. In fact, he was probably the only one who knew. Well, besides Toph anyway." Sokka decides it's time to see why Katara and Aang have been holding back. MENTIONS OF KATAANG R&R PLZ!


**A/N- HEYO! **

**Fans- OMG! Is it possible?!?!?! FLASSY IS BACK!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Me- Yes, yes, it's true. I am back.**

**Fans-VJERJCKEJALFJAKRIQAXLHLREMAMCRTKLSLKXAWKASKMCVD!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!11!!!!!1!!!one!!!**

**ANYWAY, I just came up with this RANDOM idea and my brain won't leave me alone. So, here it is! 8DDDD **

**Note: Takes place after the Western Air Temple**

**R&R PEEPLEZ!!!!!!! 8DDDDDDDDDD**

They always thought he was the oblivious one, but that wasn't true at all. In fact, he was probably the only one who knew. Well, besides Toph anyway. He was sure that being blind had its special cheats in life, including being able to tell if two people were crushing hard on each other.Besides her, everyone else seemed to have no idea what was happening between a certain Avatar and master waterbender. Zuko had no clue; neither did Haru, Teo, and The Duke. Ironically enough, Katara didn't seem to know either.

Neither Katara nor Aang had made a move as far as he could tell. Well, that was going to change and would hopefully end with them being together.

He decided he'd talk to the one he knew was all too aware of the situation at hand.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Soooooooo…" Sokka started casually, or rather, started with _attempted _casualty. He was lying on his bed in the room he shared with Aang. Airbender beds were actually quite comfortable.

Aang turned his head towards the warrior, an eyebrow raised in question.

"So, what?" he asked, turning onto his side on his bed, the greenish-grey sheets twisting under him. Sokka looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with him, trying to think of what to say next and not blow his cover at the same time. He had to say something subtle…

"Soooooooo…you, uh…have a crush on anybody?" he asked weakly. _Real_, subtle, he thought to himself, mentally slapping a hand to his forehead. Aang stared at the older boy for a moment, blinking a few times while he absorbed the strange question. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Uhhhh…that was random, but in answer to your question, no." the airbender replied with a straight face before rolling over. This took Sokka by surprise. He was sure…no, he was POSITIVE that would have gotten some kind of reaction from him. And yet, nothing. Not even the slightest blush.

This was all wrong; Aang had a crush on Katara. Sokka was one-hundred percent sure of this fact and he was going to figure out how Mr. Straight-Face had just lied directly to his face. He scrambled off his bed and fell to his knees beside his friend's bed, grabbing hold of the side and shaking it roughly, Aang yelping in surprise.

"You liar! You like my sister!" he accused. Aang flushed a light pink and Sokka smirked inwardly. NOW he was getting somewhere.

"How long have you known?" Aang asked, sounding defeated. Sokka snorted and flopped back onto his bed.

"Like, forever!" he replied dramatically. Aang rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed he'd been found out.

"Was it that obvious?"

Sokka pouted in thought for a moment before deciding on the response,

"Yeah, pretty much." Aang groaned and fell back onto his pillow with a _fwump_, burying his face in his hands. He peeked through his fingers at Sokka.

"Does she know?" he asked quietly as if Katara was right outside the door listening, his voice muffled slightly. Sokka shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, counting the cracks. Honestly, he wasn't sure. She didn't _seem_ to know how Aang felt about her.

"Nah, I don't think she does." he finally replied, scratching his forehead. He felt a small lump on his skin and he scowled, knowing he'd been bitten by a mosquito. Stupid blood-suckers.

Aang sighed with relief.

"Good." he said, and Sokka flipped onto his side, gawking at the airbender.

"Good? Whaddya mean good? Don't you want to tell her how you feel?" he asked, disbelievingly. Aang shrugged and turned away from Sokka, curling up, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I-I dunno. I guess I do…" he replied, his voice trailing off. Sokka raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"You _guess_ you do?" he repeated. Aang shrugged again and Sokka stared at him, his mouth hanging open. After a few more seconds, he regained his senses and shook his head vigorously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean you GUESS you do? There is no _guess_, there is do, or don't!" he exclaimed, sitting up and thrusting his arms out in front of him for emphasis. For the third time, Aang shrugged.

"Well, what if she doesn't feel the way I do? I mean, I don't know how much longer I can stay JUST friends with her, but I don't want to lose her either." he said, clenching the fabric of his pants that covered his knees in his fists.

"Seems like you've got quite the conflict there, buddy." Sokka said seriously. Aang sighed.

"Life for me is never easy." he mumbled and Sokka nodded in agreement, even if Aang couldn't see the gesture. There was a silence between the two boys. Suddenly, Sokka found he was grinning widely.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've got a strong feeling she's got a thing for you." Sokka told Aang, wiggling his eyebrows. He saw Aang's wiry form tense at his words. The airbender rolled over to face Sokka.

"R-really?" he stammered excitedly, a smile threatening to appear on his face. Sokka nodded, smirking.

"Yep. Now all you," Sokka pointed a finger at Aang, "have to do, is make your move." Aang's small smile fell.

"Uhhhh…I kind of did already…" he muttered, looking away from the water tribe boy, biting his lip. Sokka's eyes widened.

"What?!" he almost yelled, "Bu-but, then why aren't you off doing lovey-dovey stuff like you're supposed to be?" Aang's frown deepened and he rolled onto his back.

"I've been asking myself the same question. You'd think she'd want to talk about it." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Well, what exactly did you do?" Sokka asked, wondering what this little thirteen-year-old had managed to do to his sister so she wouldn't talk to him. Katara was all about feelings and stuff!

Sokka saw the tips of Aang's ears redden.

"I kissed her." he said in a small voice. Sokka blinked twice.

"Wait…_when_ did this happen?"

"The Invasion. Right before the subs re-submerged." Aang replied.

Now Sokka was confused.

"And…nothing?" he asked.

"Well, she…kinda relaxed into it. I guess that's _something_." Aang thought optimistically, though his tone said otherwise. Sokka shrugged, considering this.

"I suppose that's something…well, you know, it WAS her first kiss…and she still must be a little hesitant about the whole Jet thing…" he mused. Aang contemplated these things and realized that Sokka was probably right. He HAD just sort of spontaneously kissed her, AND it was her first kiss. He couldn't blame her for being shaken up. Maybe she just needed time…

Sokka seemed to agree because he said,

"Just give her some time to think things through. I can tell she really likes you, but she hasn't quite figured it out yet." Aang looked at him doubtfully and Sokka gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm her brother. Trust me on this, Aang." Aang bit his lip and looked down at the floor before looking back up at the older boy and nodding.

"Great! I can already hear the wedding bells." Sokka teased, yawning and rolling onto his side. He was about to fall asleep when he remembered something.

"Hey, Aang?" he asked while sliding under the sheets.

"Hmmm?" came Aang's reply.

"How did you keep a straight face when I asked you if you had a crush? You usually blush about that stuff."

Aang yawned.

"Because I don't have a crush on Katara. I love her." he replied simply. Sokka's eyes, which had been closing, snapped open.

This was going to be a long, sleepless night…

**A/N- XDDDDDDDD**

**Oh Sokka. Everyone thinks you're so oblivious…well, you kind of are sometimes, but not ALL the time. XDDDD **

**If you're confused, Sokka's freaking out because he had no idea just how deep their relationship ran. Aang admitting his love for Katara came as a ****bit**** of a shocker to him. LOL**

**I wrote this because I'm sick of the whole Katara being like, "I can't love you because I'm afraid I'll lose you! It will hurt so much! Woe is me! Sob, sob, cry, sob! I'm so weak! Be my strength Aang!"**

…

**Okay, well, maybe it's not quite like THAT, but that's basically what's going on. :P Has anyone really considered that she MIGHT have been telling the truth when she said she was confused? XDDDDD;;**

**Before you get mad at me though, I DO happen to LIKE those fanfictions, because it's a nice change to see Katara needing comfort. I think I even favorite some of them. LOL My point is, there's just TOO MANY of them. DDDD8 So yeah. Rant is over. ^___^;;**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't posted anything. D8 Oh, and Water Wind and Clouds readers, HANG IN THERE. I'm having a **_**little**_** bit of writer's block. Not fun. D: **

**So, you see that grey button down there? Yep, that one. **

**Press it. **

**Go on. **

**You know you want to. 83 **


End file.
